Film forming agents have long been employed to aid in spreading and adhering a cosmetic or personal care composition onto a surface, such as skin. However, many of these film forming compositions suffer from pressure sensitive tackiness and lack sufficient flexibility. In order to avoid these disadvantages, formulators would add fats or oils, such as glycerin, with various waxes to these film forming compositions, thereby resulting in the desired consistency of the product. However beneficial these conventional oily bases are in overcoming the disadvantages of the tackiness and inflexible properties, these benefits come at the cost of durability and transfer resistance. As such, conventional film forming cosmetics lack long wear and transfer resistant properties. It is therefore necessary to continuously re-apply the product, such as anhydrous products, powder products and the like, in order to maintain the desired coverage and natural effect.
Efforts to improve the durability and transfer resistance of cosmetic color products have focused on the use of polymeric film formers. For example, some lipstick compositions comprising volatile solvents, silicone resins, wax, powder and oil which are said to be transfer resistant while others utilize polyalphaolefins. However, efforts to provide a long wear, long lasting, transfer resistant, and good wear or comfortable product have met with only moderate success. For example, commercial lip products deemed to be transfer resistant have been reported to be uncomfortable to wear and may actually have a drying effect on the lips. Some disadvantages of using polyamide gellants alone include syneresis which is the extraction or expulsion of liquid from a gel or colloidal suspension. When a liquid forms, the resulting composition or film becomes dry and brittle. Waxes may be employed to provide structure, but they are typically not transparent nor translucent, but rather opaque, which is undesirable in the cosmetic arts for obtaining a natural appearance.
Block copolymers are generally employed in areas where the melt to solid transition property is less important, such as for example, footwear, wire insulation, adhesives, etc. More specifically, block copolymers are typically employed in applications where the polymer is heated above the melting temperature of the polymer's high melting domain. This renders the polymer liquid. As the polymer cools, the high melting domains form cross-links resulting in a network structure of physical cross-links, rather than the desired chemical cross-links. Such network structures form a swellable elastomeric structure that can be broken and reformed upon a temperature change. Other elastomeric structures are generally formed by chemical cross-links through, for example, condensation or free-radical chain transfer mechanism. These structures with chemical cross-links are not reversibly formed. Since block copolymers generally rely on the use of high heat, as the prior art suggests, their application to cosmetic and skin care products is not apparent and generally thought to be inappropriate.
There is a need in the art for cosmetic and personal products which are long wearing, comfortable, transfer resistant, and capable of maintaining the desired effect, such as but not limited to, color, moisture, and shine. It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide products, such as foundations, concealers, blushes, eye shadows, hair products, and the like which meet all of these requirements.
Despite advances in film forming methods and compositions, there remains a need in the art for film forming methods and compositions which provide long lasting, transfer resistant, comfortable, highly flexible, tack-free, abrasion resistant, and water and oil resistant films that through their unique properties, maintain and prolong the desired effect, such as but not limited to color, moisture, and shine.
It is a further object of the disclosure to provide cosmetic, personal care, and cosmeceutical compositions which form a long lasting, non-tacky, flexible, water and oil resistant, abrasion resistant, and transfer resistant film and deliver actives, colorants, and the like for a natural, fresh looking appearance.